particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anayaroli Church of Talmoria
The Anayaroli church of Talmoria (officially the Liakton: Igreja Anayaroli de Talmoria), is a Christian denomination of the Catholic tradition in the form of a national church. Its separation from the Terran Catholic Church was proclaimed by the members of the Christian Alliance Party in 3291. Gilberto Warsame was one of the initiators of the separation of the church and suggested that he be the head of the church. The Head of Church is called the Defender of Christendom. 'Terminology' See: Anayarolism ' 'Gilberto Warsame the Founder of the Church Gilberto Warsame was a teacher and an activist Terran Catholic priest from Bindura. During the brief occupation by Gaduridos and Mordusia, Sekai Boipelo and Warsame acted to reform theTalmorian Catholic clergy. They founded the Anayaroli Church of Talmoria in 3291. The new church became the state religion of Talmoria after Sekai Boipelo became the President. 'Declaration of Faith' INTRODUCTION: 'The Declaration of Faith is the public confession of the faith that is professed by the Anayaroli church of Talmoria. It declares belief in the Triune God and the Catholic and Apostolic character of the Church. The Declaration of Faith, with the Articles of Religion, was established by the Church in the 3291 General Assembly. 'DECLARATION OF FAITH *'The Holy Trinity' One God , true and living, of infinite power, wisdom and goodness; the Maker and Preserver of all things visible and invisible. And that in the unity of this Godhead there be three Persons, of one substance, power and eternity: the Father who is made of none, neither created nor begotten; the Son who is of the Father alone, not made nor created, but begotten, the Holy Ghost who is of the Father and the Son, neither made, nor created, nor begotten, but proceeding. *'Jesus Christ, the only-begotten Son of God' Jesus Christ, the only-begotten Son of God, the second Person of the Trinity, very and eternal God, of one substance with the Father, took man’s nature in the womb of the Blessed Virgin, after she had conceived by the Holy Ghost. He suffered under Pontius Pilate , was crucified, died and was buried. Word-(Sheol) means pit, back to the ground, which the Jewish people understood when you died you would go to the ground or Sheol and wait till judgment day. when the King James Bible was translated they used the word hell or Hades which is wrong. The third day he rose again from the dead, He ascended into Heaven, and sitteth at the right hand of God the Father Almighty; from thence He shall come to judge both the living and the dead. *'The Holy Spirit' The Holy Spirit, the Lord and Giver of life, Who proceedeth from the Father and the Son: Who with the Father and the Son together we worship and glorify. *'One Catholic and Apostolic Church' The Church, Holy, Catholic and Apostolic, which is the Body of Christ, founded by Christ for the redemption and sanctification of mankind, and to which Church He gave power and authority to preach His Gospel to the whole world under the guidance of His Holy Spirit. Category:Talmoria